deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roadhog
Roadhog 'is a playable hero from the video game, ''Overwatch. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Roadhog vs Big Smoke * Roadhog VS Birdie * Roadhog vs Edgar Oinkie (Abandoned) * Roadhog vs Fat Princess * '''Heavy vs. Roadhog (Completed) * Maui vs Roadhog (Completed) * Pyro vs. Roadhog * Roadhog VS Stitches * Roadhog Vs. Sweet Tooth (Completed) * Tahm Kench vs Roadhog (Abandoned) * Roadhog vs Wario * Scorpion vs Roadhog (Completed) Battles Royale * Burn'in rubber Battle Royale * Overwatch Hero Battle Royale With Junkrat * Bebop & Rocksteady vs Junkrat & Roadhog (Completed) * Junkrat and Roadhog vs Demoman and Soldier * Junkrat and Roadhog vs Felix and Locus * Junkrat and Roadhog vs Medic and Heavy Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bane History Mako Rutledge is an Australian who took part in a rebellion against the omnics after the government officials gave land to them, forcing him and a large number of Australians out of their farmland. The rebellion aimed to take back the land had been stolen from them. During this time, they sabotaged the omnic factory's fusion core. This caused an explosion that turned Australia into an apocalyptic wasteland. This event completely changed Mako's life. While adapting to the new environment, he donned a mask and was reborn as Roadhog, a ruthless criminal. As a Junker he lived in a house just outside of Junkertown; although he has had to defend himself and his belonging from other Junkers. Roadhog lived in Junkertown before the 'Apocalypse' and despises the changes that has happened to it; including the rise of the Queen of Junkertown. One day he saw Junkrat getting threatened by other Junkers as Junkrat had information in regards to a famous treasure. Out of desperation, Junkrat asked Roadhog to assist him in exchange for 25% of the treasure. Roadhog saved Junkrat and agreed to be his bodyguard to split this treasure, as well as any future gains, but only with an even 50/50 split. While Roadhog hates Junkrat's idiocy; he is a loyal partner in his crimes. One day, after the duo created chaos in Junkertown, the Queen exiled the two. Junkrat and Roadhog went on an international crime spree to gather up a payload of wealth as an apology. In actuality; this payload was secretly a carbomb that they intended to use to kill the Queen. However while Junkrat intended to sneak into Junkertown with a disguise; he instead temporarily forgot his plan and shouted his name out loud to the border-guard. The duo are now attempting to get into Junktertown by force. Death Battle Info Roadhog's lack of defenses and barriers combined with low ammo count makes him a poor Tank for defending against an enemy squad. Instead his large HP and high close ranged DPS makes him designed for 1 on 1 fighting; where he can easily ambush his targets and survive most potential counter attacks. Background *Name: Mako Rutledge *Alias: Roadhog *Age: 48 *Height: 7' 3" *Weight: 550lbs *Occupation: Criminal, Thief, Junkrat's Bodyguard, Former Rebel *Lives in a Junker neighborhood just outside of Junkertown, Australia. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Strength **Can quickly pull Reinhardt and D.Va's Mech towards himself using his hook. *Superhuman Durability **Has the most health out of all the heroes in Overwatch; 3 times the health of the average character. Weapons and Equipment *Scrap Gun **Fires blasts of scrap metal. **Can fire short-ranged blasts or mid-ranged scrap chunks. **5 rounds. *Chain Hook **Stuns, then pulls enemies closer to him. **Does 30 damage on impact *Take a Breather **Inhales from his canister to restore half of his health (300hp). **50% damage reduction while using this ability. **Can be used while walking. *Whole Hog **A top loader for the Scrap Gun that allows Roadhog to fire a stream of shrapnel at his opponents. **Highest knockback of any attack in Overwatch. **Is effective when the opponent is backed into a corner. Feats *Escaped arrest multiple times. *Ripped off an icecream truck's door with his hook. *Stole dozens of Pachimari stuffed dolls. *Junkrat's and Roadhog's combined bounty is $25 million. *Crushed a drone robot around his size using his weight. *Escaped an explosion that destroyed a building. *Assassinated the CEO of Hyde Global after escaping from his trap. *His Ult has the highest damage of any attack in the game (against a single target). Faults *The scrap gun can only fire five shots at a time before he must reload. *Scrap Gun is ineffective at long ranges. *The Hook can be blocked by barriers *The Whole Hog can be interrupted with a stun attack or Sombra hack. *A massive target *Vulnerable to snipers and characters with high damage output. *Has no superhuman speed and his Ult slows him down. *Roadhog is actually very annoyed by Junkrat's loud mouth and troublesome antics. https://youtu.be/XqrckpD2LcY?t=6s Trivia *Roadhog doesn't paint his fingernails black. That's not paint. *Roadhog has many similarities to another Blizzard character; Pudge the Butcher from Dota. Both are obese gluttonous tank characters with chain-hooks and healing abilities. *While Junkrat accuses Roadhog of being a basic 'Dumb Muscle' trope; Roadhog has proven to be more intelligent and sane than Junkrat on multiple occasions. *Roadhog spends at least 90% of his comicbook and cinematic appearances either silent or quoted as '...'. However he still speaks when he finds it necessary; he's just a naturally quiet person and Junkrat is able to understand Roadhog perfectly despite his silence. *The short Junkertown: The Plan confirms that Junkrat's and Roadhog's legendary skins are canon. *The comics depict Roadhog's house on a flat field, while the game depicts it next to a cliff. The cliff is there for gameplay purposes; so that no one walks around or off the map. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Australian Combatants Category:Blizzard Entertainment Characters Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Fire Manipulators Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Healers Category:Male Category:Oceanian Combatants Category:Overwatch Combatants Category:Overweight Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Post-Apocalyptic Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Villains